NGE: Save the Earth
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: When a power long forgotten awakens, the EVA pilots are spurred to pilot once more. But how can they defeat something that decimated the JSDF?


Well, I finally got around to doing my own Eva/Godzilla fic. Note: I had this planned for a while, but never got around to it. Some characters might be OOC, so don't complain. Anyway, on to the fic!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

:2015, Tokyo-3:

Shinji Ikari lay naked (a little too much info) in the bed he shared with his fellow pirate. The EVA pilot wasconcentrating on matters hehad been thinking about. There had been no Angel attacks for awhile and none to begin with. It was a full month since the 17th Angel, Tabris, was killed. _If so, then why do we still have the EVAs? _he thought.

_Why are we still here?_

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

Outside, a Section-2 agent surveyed the apartment complex. "The Third Child has not left the First's apartment yet,"he whispered into a walkie-talkie.

"Continue to moniter," came a cold voice. "Report when he moves."

"Yes, sir."

The agent slunk back to his position, and was just getting comfortable (who knew) when the Earth beneath him shook. He nearly lost his balance, and righted himself when another tremor struck.

Just as he righted himself again, the ground beneath him exploded. He flew into the air and landed on his arm, and heard it snap.

As he looked up, he realized that a broken arm was the least of his worries now. Before stood a man-sized, no, twice the size of a man-sized creature. The horny red skin, the crablike legs, the insectoid mandibles, the orange glowing eyes...

He thought he was staring right at the chief demon of hell. And he did the only thing he could do.

He screamed.

He screamed even as he was consumed by dark fire, and he never heard the screech of triumph the demon emitted.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Shinji pulled on his shoe as the cry entered his ears. He felt a chill run down his spine, then dismissed it. 'Misato-san'll have my ass for being late.' He leaned down and placed a kiss on his love's cheek before going to the door. As he opened the door, he uttered one phrase.

"Sleep well, Rei."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Commander Gendo Ikari kept his stony expression as the disappearance of the agent was explained to him.

"As far as we know, he was within the vicinity of the apartment complex where the pilots are stationed."

Gendo spoke at last. "Where is Doctor Akagi?"

The tech refused to shiver as he said, "She's investigated the site as we speak."

As if on que, a speaker came online. "Commander, as far as I can tell, there is no trace of the agent. There is, however, a large hole in the ground which may provide a clue as to what happened."

Gendo nodded. "Very well. Continue with your investigation, Doctor."

As soon as Ritsuko (Akagi) hung up, Kozo Fuyutsuki turned to his former friend, now superior. "Ikari, I'm sure that there is an explanation for this."

"I'm sure there is as well. But I am still... trying to understand as to why Rei asked for a change of residence to... his complex."

"People change, Ikari. Some for better, others for worst. I suppose that Rei's change of residence is an example of change. Maybe she desires companionship."

"Be that as it may, I'm still going to keep an eye on my son."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Shinji snuck into the apartment, praying that Misato would not see him. As he made his name to his room, he could hear her snoring and shook his head. She was probably dead drunk.

With the stealth of a ninja, he made it to his room and shut the door quietly. This was getting way out of hand. And he was not someone who could keep lying to people. But if he told Misato...

Shinji shook his head. He couldn't risk it. He wouldn't risk it. As far as everyone knew, he and Rei were just something short of friends. Publicly.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Misato woke up at the beeping of her alarm clock and swore at the pounding that would not stop. 'There are many things in the world that I hate, and I really, _really_, hate mornings.'

Pulling herself out of bed, she glanced at the time. 5 A.M. She moaned and shuffled to the bathroom. Once inside, she ran the water and, after it reached her desired height, stripped and stepped in (aw, damn, I wish I was in NGE).

While in the bath, she reflected on how Shinji had been acting. Like he had been hiding something. He would disappear for 2 hours, then reappear, go to his room, and lurk in there.

Misato furrowed her brow. She would confront him about this later.

>>>>>>>>>>>

A pair of glowing eyes watched a blue car drive down the road. As it turned, the eyes disappeared and the sound of a large body making its way through the underbrush sounded.

>>>>>>>>>>>

As Misato locked her door and made her way to the entrance, a thought struck like a ton of bricks. She had completely forgotten to write Shinji and Asuka a note!

"Dammit!" She turned around and unlocked the door. Stepping in, she closed the door...

...which caught midway! As the CLAK hit her ears, she look over to see what happened.

A foot-long claw was caught between the door and the doorframe. She cast her eyes upward to see a pair a glowing eyes on a demonic face. A set of 3 mandibles (on each side) served as a mouth, and a wide set of fins served as ears on an animalistic head.

The face of a monster.

She screamed and the monster screeched. It tore the door off, and Misato took that oppurtunity to make her way to the back seat. The monster, incensed, opened it's jaws to reveal a second mouth, which shot out a stream of energy resembling lavender fire.

When Misato lifted her head, the roof and side of the car were missing. She realized that the car was the least of her troubles as the monster lifted its head, then brought it down with a screech.

Whether that was a display of its power, or it had done that to get at her, Misato cared not. She just knew she had to get inside. The monster lowered it's head trying to get at her again...

...and as she moved sharply, a camera that had been lodged in the seat went off. The monster, not expecting that, hissed and shook its head from side-to-side tosee clearly. Misato took that oppurtunity to slip by the monster and ran like hell.

The monster's vision had cleared by this time, and it caught sight of Misato jamming her card into the door. It snarled and chased after her.

Misato nearly had a heart attack when she heard the screech of the monster. She slammed the door shut and backed away slowly. The door began to melt, and she took off, even as the door fell apart.

Themonster kept trying to run in the entrance, but it was simply too big to fit in the hallway. In aggrivation,it let loose another energy beam.

Feeling homefree, Misato looked behind her once more to find an energy beam bearing down on her. She fell to the ground, and the beam passed over head. She heard the monster screech in frustration, and rolled onto her back just in time to see it leave.

At long last, the fatigue she felt welling up exploded. She gasped and wheezed and slowly waited for her heart to slow down. After a while, she realized she still had the camera in her hand, and slowly got up. She realized that she could get the photos developed. Now, if only she could find Ritsuko...

>>>>>>>>>>>

As Kozo and Gendo overlooked the NERV techs, they could hear the arguing Misato and Ritsuko. Kozo sighed and left Gendo's side to stop the 2. As he neared them, he caught a bit of their argument.

"I still think all that beer made you crack. Like a nut."

"Call me crazy if you want to, but I know what I saw! And I know what it did! The damn thing tore apart my car!"

Kozo narrowed his eyes, having only heard of that once in his lifetime. He interrupted the two as they began arguing once more. "What are you discussing?"

Misato looked down as if she was embarrassed. "Uh... er... a..."

"Misato says she was attacked by a monster."

"And I got the photos to prove it!"

She shoved the pictures into Kozo's hands. He looked at her, then he looked at them. At that moment, he began trembling, as unwanted memories rose to the surface.

"Christ," he whispered, then fell to the ground.

"Sub-commander!" Misato rushed to his side while Ritsuko flipped him onto his back. After putting her head to his chest, she said to Misato, "Let's get him to the infirmary."

"What happened?"

"He's had a heart-attack."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Somewhere on Okinawa, an old man opened his eyes, and sat up in his fold-up chair.

"Something's going to happen. I can feel it in my bones."

>>>>>>>>>>>

The sea is a cold, wet, barren wasteland. Only hospitable to those suited to living there. And yet, the sea is the cradle of life. From the sea, many came.

The sea is a home. A refuge. And the perfect place to hide.

The sea hides objects of the past. The Titanic. The Brittanic. German U-Boats. Within the sea, many more secrets lurk.

One such secret stirred. A pair of glowing green eyes flashed, and a stream of bubbles spewed forth.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Just to rephrase what I said earlier, I was working on this, but never got around to it. Therefore, I can't get in trouble with anyone. Expect the next chapter soon. And try to identify the 2 monsters. I'm going for at least 7 or 10 reviews before I update each chapter. Ja ne!


End file.
